The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some vehicles are equipped with climate control systems for heating or cooling seats. Climate control systems generally include a blower and a plurality of thermoelectric devices (TEDs) located in a seat cushion. The TEDs generate a temperature difference between one side of the seat cushion and an opposite side of the seat cushion when current is supplied to the TEDs. Reversing the polarity of current supplied to the TEDs changes the direction of heat transfer. Thus, the TEDs are operable to heat or cool an occupant sitting in the seat cushion. The blower forces air through the seat cushion to provide additional cooling. In addition, the airflow generated by the blower cools the TEDs.
Climate control systems typically heat or cool a vehicle seat based on an occupant input. In one example, an occupant presses a button to select low, medium, or high heating or cooling level. The climate control system supplies a first, second, or third amount of current to the TEDs in response to the occupant selecting the low, medium, or high heating or cooling level, respectively. The second amount of current is greater than the first amount of current, and the third amount of current is greater than the second amount of current.